Harriette Seville Potter
by Barbarapie
Summary: Harriette S. Potter is navigating her fourth year; Just trying be be a normal teenager. Mentor and rated t for stuff and things... Gets darker as it goes on. Slow in the beginning but you know... This is my first story...but it is revised. If you don't like it, shove off. If you do, hugs all around. Cause I'd be surprised if anyone does. (Version 2)
1. Chapter 1

**Harriette S. Potter is navigating her fourth year; Just trying be be a normal teenager. Mentor and rated t for stuff and things... Gets darker as it goes on. Slow in the beginning but you know... This is my first story...but it is revised. If you don't like it, shove off. If you do, hugs all around. Cause I'd be surprised if anyone does. (Version 2)**

She lay on her side, trying to make the pain go away. She took deep shuddering breaths, in order to calm herself. _Nice try little one_ , but this pain won't go away that easily, the snide voice in head said. She turned to lay on her back and stared up at the ceiling, trying to recall the reason she got here in the first place. _Dumbledore_ she hissed angrily in her head. Tears freely flowed from her eyes as she begun to distract herself from the pain.

 _I'm Harriette Seville Potter, I'm 14 years old and I have 3 best friends, two really good friends, two trusted adults, and a godfather. Ginny is the closest person in my life, she is like a sister. Ron and Hermione are my best_ \- A sudden noise to her right startled her out of her thoughts. She paused for a moment so she could get a handle of what was happening. Shuffling of feet and mumbling. She bit her lip, as she hoped Barty Crouch Jr. would tire of her. But he remained in the back room. Pain resurged in her body with a vengeance, as she quickly returned to self-distracting, but with Crouch near, she kept an ear out. She continued. – _Ron and Hermione are good friends of mine, and they call me Harry for short. My owl is called Hedwig and I love her._ A bunch of glass shattered in the back room, startling her, she turned her neck quickly. She winced. She tried she get a move on, but as before, but the the pain was too great. The bones in her leg and hip were protruding far any movement. She was stuck. She stopped trying to move and squeezed her eyes shut. More shuffling of feet. Her heart quickened as it came closer. A curtain was wrenched opened.

"Now what are we going to do with you?" A voice to her right said. Harry did not need to turn her head to know who that was. Had she done so it would only have resulted in pain, in her neck and in her heart. But she did open back her eyes in fierce rebellion against her captor.

"You know crouch, I see no rhyme nor reason for all this." She tried to stay calm, soothing the forming migraine with imaginary seascape sounds. At this Crouch laughed. Not of one she knew men can make, but of one of harsh cruelty _. A bit too familiar for my taste_ , she thought angrily. She was jerked out of her thoughts by thin hands underneath her armpits, which started to drag her across the floor. She remained limp. She already knew how to deal with men like crouch. He would tell her his plan in arrogance, and then be surprised when their plans do not work out. She almost felt like laughing. Crouch grunted as he lifted her over his shoulders. Had he still been in Alastor moody's body, he would have had some degree of difficulty dragging her body out of his office. As if on time with her assumptions and thoughts he began speaking.

"Luckily for you, more for me really, I'm on duty to patrol the halls. No one to save you now Potter" Crouch Sneered. "Actually, let's have some more fun." He walked blithely down the halls, her head and arms swung lamely around every bend and corner. She saw nothing except for the irregular patterns of carpet and stone. He began descending down a staircase. She knew where this was, or at least she thought she knew; After all, all she saw was stone _. I think he's taking me to the dungeons._ As she began to try to think of things he would do, he stopped and dropped her on the floor. She gasped and squeezed her eyes as pain erupted everywhere for her body, even places that she did not expect pain from. He gave a low chuckle. "Now let's see where your loyalties lie." His lips spread out into a wicked grin. "You shall tell no one of what happened. If you do, I shall be forced to take action. You don't want Miss Weasley or your-" He sneered viciously. " -owl to get hurt now do you?" Despite herself, she gave a small moan of terror, hating herself for it and regretting everything she told him. He leered as he stepped towards her, as if he knew. He banged on the door with his fist, and quickly left. Feeling a bit disappointed that he did not give any clues to his plan, she just lay there. Waiting. A few moments passed as she heard quick footsteps heading toward the door. She closed her eyes, hating what she knew was going to happen .

The door opened, and then there was nothing but silence. At least Crouch had some good graciousness to keep her dress' silk slip on, otherwise she'd be completely stark naked. Harry could have giggled. Not really because it was humorous, the thought of Snape seeing her naked body, but out of desperation and pain. The shear grip of reality was lost to her now. The lack of sleep and the loss of blood? _I really should've worn the suit that I wanted to wear._ She whined, as she tried to remain conscience by thinking of the suit she had bought. The suit, which and been deep wine color, had been the original plan ever since McGonagall had announced that they were to have a ball. She did not want to attend ,but there was no way to get out of it; she was a "Champion". She begged and pleaded, but like always it fell on deaf ears. She had to settle, on a simple white dress To her it was horrifying to see the girls obsess with their hair and makeup. She heard they even woke up around 5 O'clock in the morning. When she her the high pitched chatter of her dorm mates, she groaned loudly enough to let them know that she saw still sleeping. _I'm not even alive at 5 O'clock._ Regardless of attire she still felt like it would of happened anyway, seeing she was nearly alone all the time. Tears fell down her face. She felt herself being lifted on to stretcher. Everything blurred, words scenery, faces….It took every ounce of dignity had been taken from her, and there was no way a gaining it back. She never really had a childlike innocence, but she tried in vain to keep the last of that innocence intact. Around her, people were rushing about, talking to her and pouring disgusting liquids down her throat. The pain in her body was subsiding, especially in her neck, so she decided to shake her head a bit to clear it. It was still sore, but thankfully it wasn't any serious pain.. She became aware of her surroundings. Looking at the windows, she guessed that it must be at least mid afternoon now. Living at the Dursleys, she learned how to tell time with the sun. Pathetic really. She was laying in the hospital wing with Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore, and McGonagall talking to one another at the front of her bed.. Snape meanwhile, was lingering in the in the distance. Although she was still in a haze, she managed to slur out a few words. "Don't skulk in the background Snape, you look looming." They turned to look at her, Madame Pomfrey moving quickly to monitor her patient. She blinked quickly: The medi-witches robes were a bit too white for eyes to handle. She licked her lips and out of habit, stretched out a hand to the nightstand that she knew was there. The first few tries she had nothing but air. Madame Pomfrey went on the other side of her, and promptly exasperatedly scolded her.

"Miss Potter, you had severe trauma done to you, and you immediately want independence." Mumbling, she waved her wand and Harry was sitting up slowly. Harry only blinked and licked her lips. She pressed a cold glass on her lips. Harry grabbed the glass and gulped it down greedily. She sighed and let go of the glass. She wiped a hand against her mouth, and groaned. "Well, you should of not of gulped it so quickly." Madame Pomfrey stated as she moved about around her. Harry sucked her teeth, "Please, I'd be burping." She sat up slowly and swung her legs out of the bed. Madame Pomfrey and Mcgonagall started to protest, Harry cut them off . "Don't you start. Just remember who put me in this situation in the first place." She said testily. McGonagall's lips thinned. Harry glared at them all. Dumbledore looked as he was about to speak, but anger got the best of her so Harry impulsively rushed out as fast as she could, ignoring the ever present pain in her head and in her body. She ran and ran, running past the kids still reveling in the joy and pleasure of the ball. She ran past the ever bickering Ronald and Hermione, who seemed to be making their way down to the Hospital wing. Harry didn't really know where she was running to. But it felt great to run, the exhilarating feel of freedom after being confined to a bed for days. Despite the rush, the overwhelming anxiety and grief lingered on the edge of her consciousness. Harry was running like Dudley and friends were playing Harry Hunt. Running like her uncle was after her. Harry ran past Hagrid's hut, and the hippogriff pen, towards a hill. Unfortunately, life decided to throw a large flat grey stone at her feet, making her trip and tumble down it. Fortunately, however, it wasn't such a large hill, therefore, the tumble was relatively short. It was short, but it was no harsher on her body then jump roping after a marathon. Harry gasped as she sat up, trying to get herself and her lungs together. She stood up and stretched, bones creaked and popped. She hugged herself tightly, as she shivered violently. Harry started to panic, _fuckfuckfuck, where the fuck is this, fuck!_ She swirled violently around, trying to get a bearing on her , as if the the harsh December wind opened her soul, Harry started to cry. After a moment, she gave out a harsh laugh. An outsider, who would of seen it, would of passed it off as a normal girl crying, but if anyone knew anything, Harriette Potter was not normal girl, so this, crying, would be very unusual. The thought alone made the situation laughable. The last time Harry remembered crying this hard would be the time she had accidentally called Aunt Petunia mum, when she was 5. She had slapped Harry and, Uncle Vernon, who had been in the same room, had said "She is not your mother, you inbred freak. No one would want to be your parents, as you are a nothing, but a freak. Should've drowned you at as soon as I saw you, if I could." Harry had cried all night, thinking about how alone she was and wondering why they hated her. Up until now she had, disassociated herself from those particular emotions, from other people, she held herself up when she was meant to be down. _But now, what is left? I have nothing but an owl and a wand._ She cried until her throat burned, till her eyes were dry, till all she could do was heave dry sobs. Feeling cold and weary, Harry stood up and hugged herself, and looked around. Biting her lip she took a guess as to where to go, and walked in the direction she thought she came from. Harry walked for what seemed to be half an hour, when she stopped at the edge of the forest.. Her exposed extremities, were numb, and if she were to look at herself in the mirror, her lips would be blue. At this moment she hated herself for her rash decision, She trudged herself up into the castle, walking past a group of Durmstrang students who stared at her in astonishment. "What you never seen someone in pajamas in 20 degree weather losers?!" Harry snapped at them. She increased her pace made her way back to the hospital wing.

Professor Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. A migraine was forming after grading papers of messy and incoherent student nonsense. With a flick of his wand he summoned a vial, gulped it down, and with another flick, vanished the vial. He interlaced his fingers and stretched his body out After two hours of sitting in the same position, it was a welcome reprieve. He was about to resume grading Freya Doyle's' essay, _Idiot child, you are a seventh year , as such you should know already that the ichorous tonic is scarlet in color and to achieve the proper smell and taste of cucumber-_ He was just about done berating the poor seventh year girl when a loud banging sounded at his office door. Professor Snape's eyes narrowed. Unless students had death wish, they dared not make such a commotion. He moved swiftly towards the door, and wrenched it open, scowling. After a moment he realised there was a mass a his feet. Unfortunately, it was a familiar mass. Lay on the cold stone, was Harriette Potter. One arm splayed outward, the other lay limp at her side and one her legs bent at a dangerous angle. She was covered in blood and fresh bruises, and although her head was turned away, he shuddered a bit as he saw that her collar bone was poking upwards through her skin, he knew that she was awake. She was heaving quietly, as if she could not breath. He waved his wand to cast a diagnostics, and to conjure a stretcher. He found that a plethora of bones broken in her hips, lower right leg, left wrist, right shoulder down to the elbow, her right knee was completely shattered, several ribs were broken, as well as her nose, and sprains in her neck. He raised her gently upon the stretcher whilst holding her head aloft, as to not disturb her spine. Although her held her in distaste, with her incessant chattering, brazen actions, and her overall insolent behavior, reminiscent of that arrogant James Potter, he had promised Lily that he would protect her. No matter how difficult she made his job. He whisked her away to the hospital wing where, on upon arrival the matron quickly attended to Potter. Looking at the way she conducted herself, he surmised that this situation was not new to the medi-witch. While Madame Pomfrey was working swiftly to ease Potters pain, which he knew would be quite extraordinary, he stood by helping when needed. Although he was fairly skilled when it came to healing, he'd rather not get in the medi-witches way. He knew that she could get quite fiery, when she needed to be. After an hour of spelling potions into Potters stomach and performing healing spells, Potter was fully asleep, and Madame Pomfrey herself looked exhausted, but not enough not to give him a talking to, laced with subtle with suspicion.

She set her face, and said "Well, she should be fine in about a week. She had extensive bone breakage, luckily for her none of her ribs had punctured any organs." She narrowed her eyes. "Although, the circumstances in how this came to be, bears scrutiny." Professor Snape knew that this was coming, after all, their animosity is amongst the legends, like Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"I was in my office when a person unknown, discarded her body at the entrance" He paused. "I merely took her here for medical attention." _Had I any other intention, neither of us would be here,_ he finished in bitterly in his head. "Despite having a interesting conversation about your misplaced mistrust, I need to alert the Headmaster. I do have a duty as a teacher." He gave a short nod of dismissal, and exited the the hospital wing, his black robes billowing behind him. He was mulling over what he had observed. Madame Pomfrey behaved as if this was normal. He did not doubt that the medi-witch has seen more than the fair share of Potter, but at this level of bodily damage? His musings were interrupted by the gargoyle that stood in front of Dumbledore's office. He scowled, he hated saying these ridiculous sweet names. Still scowling he muttered, "Gelpear Cremes" The gargoyle stepped aside and Snape swept up the stairs, where he knocked, and a voice welcomed him in. When Snape first came into Dumbledore's office he had tried to discreetly take note of everything object in that office. However, as with Dumbledore and his unsettling way of noticing a great deal, he had failed at that discretion and he prided himself esoteric mannerisms. After he suffered at the hands of the detestable marauders, he no longer had the desire nor the patience in the man nor his room, that was always filled with odds and smoking shiney objects. Keeping his scowl intact and his face unreadable he entered the room, where an old man with a long white beard and purple wizarding robes with gold stars, sat behind a large wooden desk, that was cluttered with papers. Behind the elder wizard sat a beautiful, but old looking pheonix, sitting on a metal perch. Snape sat down in his usual chair, the one farthest from the old man, and looked forward. Dumbledore smiled. Both Harry and Severus took that chair whenever in his office. _Whether or not they wanted to realise it, Harry and Severus were very similar._ He sighed at the thought as he offered severus a lemon drop, as always he declined.

"Severus, Poppy has already informed me of the situation that has occurred. Your actions are most welcomingly received. I have not one doubt in my mind that harry would be grateful in your astute thinking." Upon seeing severus' face he added quickly "Although, in her own manner of course." His eyes twinkled, and severus began to feel aggravated. He had always had a particular look when it came down to himself and Potter, and it bothered him to no end as he tried to figure what he knew. He clenched his jaw, _trying to find out what is in the old coots mind is like trying to know what the meaning of life, the universe, and everything is. It certainly isn't forty-two,_ he thought irritably. Looking at the right side of Dumbledore's face, he began, "I have some suspicions, although it is a bit too early to make any conclusive connections, as the individual could be a number of people." He paused for a moment. "The dark lord hasn't returned as of yet headmaster. Although I do often feel phantom pain in which I haven't felt since his disappearance. I've no doubt that Karkaroff, feels it as well, seeing that his behavior has been a bit erratic and flighty since last week. I haven't heard anything from lucius, although there hasn't been any real time for me to have any true discourse with him. I do know however, is that someone from the Dark Lord's inner circle are moving some rare and incredibly valuable ingredients. It's feasible to make some sort of potion of a dark nature with those particular ingredients." And with that he discontinued his speech. There was a moment of silence between the two wizards as the information was digested, the only sound was the soft coo of fawkes.

"Keep a tighter eye on Karkaroff, will you severus?" Dumbledore asked needlessly. Snape nodded curtly. Karkaroff wasn't a trustworthy character, even amongst the death eaters. He assumed that he was dismissed, so he stood up and moved towards the door, as he put his hand upon the doorknob Dumbledore called out "Oh and severus, don't be so hard on potter. I should think it wouldn't be the best of ideas if you regained your endless rigor." Snape gave him a glare, even his hardened seventh years would be wary of, yet the the old man continued to give him his serene smile. Aggravated beyond the means, he swept down the door, and down to the dungeons. Unfortunately, his luck had never been great. As skilled as he was in the art of concealment, Minerva McGonagall, always managed to find him, despite his best efforts.

"Severus, Poppy just flooed, I was just going to visit. Care to walk and talk my dear?" By the way Snape saw her lips thinned at the end, he knew that it wasn't a request. He nodded and walked with her towards the hospital wing. He always knew, since he was a child, that disagreeing with her was a fruitless venture. He begun to relay the series of events. They entered the hospital wing where they found Madame Pomfrey fussing over potter. "She'll be alright Minerva. She's healing better than expected, her neck however will take a bit longer." Worry set in McGonagall's face and then added "Just minor sprains. She'll be sore but healthy."

The conversation between the two lingered for a while, occasionally asking Snape questions, which did not not provide him the opportunity to leave. Just as he saw an opening, a voice sounded besides him. Dumbledore had appeared. "Ah, what a wonderful surprise." Beaming as he looked around, "Poppy I just came to see if you needed any more potions to be delivered from 's." Madame Pomfrey considered this for a moment. "At the moment no, however, I might need a bit more in about three or so weeks. I know you are quite busy severus, so I dare not burden you with potion requests" She added towards Snape. He nodded.

A with a rustle of sheets, Potter called in a slurred manner "Don't skulk in the background Snape, you look looming." They turned to look at her, Madame Pomfrey moving quickly to monitor her patient. As usual, Potter grew angry, and ran away despite the discretionary warnings she was given. Madame Pomfrey turned to the Headmaster, "She must not run too far" she said urgently "Her bones can easily fracture again. I doubt that she has enough strength to carry herself up the to seventh floor." Dumbledore put a hand on the witches shoulder "Do not worry She will turn up. I know she is responsible enough to know her limitations in what she could do and will return to you in a matter of time, once she eases her frustration." With that he gave her a sympathetic smile and left the hospital wing. Snape, retreating to his dungeons, resisted the urge to roll his eyes, since when did Potter know what was good for her? As he approached his office, dark blood stained the stone outside. It unsettled him in an unfamiliar manner. Despite his best efforts to rid the blood, all he managed was to face it to a light red. Thankfully, it was a holiday weekend, very few students would be out and about in this general area. He started at the stain, wondering if she knew the attacker. Most likely she did . After all, even though Hogwarts' size was expansive, and the student body size was rather large, occasionally overcrowded, for his tastes. One couldn't hide from rumour or gossip. _The question is who could harbor enough hate and anger, that they'll do so much damage to another?_ He scowled and went to his rooms. He needed tea and sleep, and most like would achieve only the former.

Harry slowly opened the door to the hospital and tiptoed to her self designated bed. She was incredibly sore and unbelievably cold. She suddenly gave a gasp as one of her legs gave out suddenly, she quickly grabbed onto the screen, making a loud rattling Pomfrey, upon hearing the noise, rushed out of her office. She could've given a yell of frustration. On the floor, crawling on hands and knees towards a bed, was potter. Rather than scolding her, she helped her onto a bed. She lifted her wand, at which potter flinched upon seeing, and cast various spells to check her vitals, to warm, and to clean. She still had on the pajamas she put on her hours ago, of which were nearly frozen upon her body. Once she completed all the tasks, she notified the headmaster, _although I don't think her anger has abated, thankfully she came back quickly enough_ , she thought, twisting her hands in anxiety. Potter had always been...well, one to watch for. When she first came to her, practically dragged by Oliver Wood, she had been angry at him. But her anger wasn't what she usually saw in her first years, typically very childish and foolish. She had a coldness about her anger, and every response towards had equally so and calculated sounding. Yet somehow she also managed to have an explosive temper well. During the incident regarding Draco Malfoy and the Hippogriff , she had came and, unbeknownst to her, he was still laying in the hospital wing. They had an argument that would rival severus' and James potter's own arguments. It ended with a broken nose a sprained wrist and plenty of tears. Potter managed to come out of it unscathed. Despite this, she knew that she had a great capacity for kindness, compassion, and care. _At least in her own odd, sporadic, way,_ she thought with a sad smirk. At this thought, her heart tugged. It disheartened her to see her flinch at sudden movement, loud sounds, and to see her wary of so many things. Things a regular child should be eager for. She knew in her heart that it had to do with the muggles she lived with and regretted not being able to anything. Her suspicions, for now, were shook her head sadly and went to check on another student who, incidentally, had accidentally froze his toes by a spell gone wrong.

Ginny paced up and down the Gryffindor common room. It wasn't like Harry to stop talking to her for this long. _Not that it's been long,four days to be exact._ Ginny knew something bad had happened, so she asked professor McGonagall, who told her that she'll be alright and not to worry. Ginny made it clear that that answer didn't satisfy her, and she left to find out more. She had tried Dumbledore, who wasn't in the times she went to his office, she tried Hagrid, Madame Pomfrey, and Professor Babbling, Harry's favorite class' teacher, and nothing but similar replies. She desperately even tried Snape, who got a bit shirty with her. A kid can't just disappear, obviously the teachers knew what had for thestudents, they either didn't care or perpetuated those vicious rumours. She stopped pacing and decided to sit in front of the fire, opposite of the squashy arm chair Harry revered. Oh how she wished those rumours would be forgotten; To called a teacher fucker, to be called all manner of derogatory names, is taxing and would drive anyone to tears. Ginny's eyes widened, maybe that's it! Maybe she was allowed to holiday alone to settle her nerves. Knowing that the only place she could be is in the hospital wing, she set off hurriedly. She had tried before, but this time she felt she would succeed this time. She left the tower and was on her way when she saw Ron and Hermione. Her grin faded, her mind said avoid, yet at the same time it said that all logical possibilities were not possible; As they were on the same staircase outside the portrait.

"Hey Ginny, have you've seen Harry?" Hermione asked politely. She lifted an eyebrow. Which prompted Ronald to begin speaking hastily

"It's just that" He begun to add "we know she's mad at us, but she's said she forgave us. Now she's sorta missing. We worry too Ginny." Ginny crossed her arms over her chest "Last I remember you walked away from her when she needed you Ronald. And you criticised her when she needed hope and kindness Hermione. She may forgive you, and I can't understand why, but sorry if I don't believe you, dear brother. Maybe both your stupidity wore out the trust she had...I don't know..." She paused, shame etched on their faces. "Now if you'll excuse me" Ginny swept quickly past them. She smirked as she made her way down, knowing full well that they'll feel bad all day. _Maybe I'm hanging around Harry too much that I'm picking up get bad habits?_ She twisted her mouth in consideration and after a moment gave up. _I don't think so, like she says, we are all are own people. As such we should give and take accordingly._ She felt proud that she had wise friends.

After the incident with the chamber, Harry had taken to sitting and talking with her. The incident with riddle have frightened her terribly; She had horrible with her when she needed it, sitting with when she needed or wanted to cry, and being there when she needed help. Then Luna Lovegood came along with even odder sort of wisdom. She was in her year but in Ravenclaw. In a way they were both similar to each other, both were quirky, odd, and couldn't give two shits about what people thought. When given the opportunity, they could easily bust out some wise words or advice, surprising those around them. The pride she felt turned to anxiety as she drew near to the hospital wing entrance. She went inside and looked for Madame Pomfrey, where she found her fussing over the same person she was looking for. "HARRY!" She exclaimed rushing towards the bed ridden girl. Harry's eyes widened for a moment, caught off guard, and she beamed with contentment.

No one had bothered to visit Harry in the hospital wing, making her a bit despondent and reluctant to take and potions. Harry was in the middle of trying to weasel her way out of Madame Pomfrey's care, when she heard her name being yelled. Startled, she looked up to see a familiar face and it hurtling towards her .Suddenly she found herself in a tight hug, reminiscent of , _I must remember to call her asteroid, always hurtling towards me with her fiery hair,_ she thought jokingly as she gave into the red heads hug but was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey's. Scolding both for the fact they both could've gotten Harry hurt. The girls giggled. " I doubt I could ever do any damage. Besides-" Ginny said sitting on the chair besides the bed, "-this is Harry we are talking about. She always bounces back." Harry nodded at the assessment and continued "Yeah, and besides, I'm ok now. Perfectly healthy" she said swinging her arms above her head to prove her health. The older witch narrowed her eyes at the two teens, and with a sigh, she said "You can go first thing tomorrow. For now I want to monitor you as a precautionary measure" The two girls whooped in excitement, which was cut off by a glare from the woman. "Miss weasley you can stay for a while, I know that Miss Potter needs the company,but must leave a two hours or so before curfew." Both girls saluted and began taking with one another. Once Madame Pomfrey was out of earshot, Harry put up a silencing spell, began recalling her the identity of her assailant and some of the details crouch had accidentally given away. She felt bad for withholding those truths from her best friend, but for ginny's safety, she had to. Once Harry had finished she notice the look on Ginny's face. "Listen, there wasn't anything you could of done. If I couldn't of done anything to prevent it, then you couldn't either. No moping or pity parties. It's an order." She said in mock authority. She laid back down with her hand behind her head and watched ginny out the corner of her eye. "I've told Hermione and Ron off. Didn't like the way they behaved." Ginny said scrunching up her face. Harry sighed and crossed her arms under her head "Thanks but I don't really care anymore. They can do whatever they like. It's not like A- I care and B- I need their approval." The two girls glanced at each other and had a silent understanding. Ginny knew that Harry did care, but it was when she first had came to Hogwarts after many years of never having a single _human_ friend. Ginny also knew that Harry would've done anything to keep Hermione and Ronald. _I'm mean she had to didn't she, she didn't want to take flying car, nor did she want to duel Malfoy._ "So what is up with the rest of theses Hogwarts fuckers?" Harry said, pulling her out of her thoughts. Ginny grinned "I'm glad you finally asked" the two girls spent the day laughing, gossiping, and badmouthing other students. Ginny noticed that she smoothly avoided talking about snape, but rather tactfully did not bring it up.

When curfew came round, Madame Pomfrey came to check on the girls only to find them asleep side by side. She was tempted to wake the redhead to make her go back to her dormitories, as she'd usually would of done, but decided against it. Potter needed her. During her verbal report to Dumbledore she had left out some details, just to spare potter the shame and embarrassment of possibly having to recant that particular point in her tale. It had been a struggle between protecting the girl and doing her duty, and finally decided the former. She sighed sadly as she moved waved her wand and immediately the bed began to grow enough for both of the teens to have enough space. She transfigured Miss weasley's clothes for pajamas and turned to leave. She cast a quick glance behind to see Potter balling herself up and snuggling closer. Dimming the light, she closed their curtain, locked the ward and headed off to bed.

Potter had been in the hospital wing, the majority of that time spent motionless in a unconsciousness slumber, according to Dumbledore's account. Apparently after she ran, she came back nearly frozen to death. The thought sent waves of anger through our snape's body. _How times we, I , saved her and she goes pulls a complete foolish stunt,_ he thought bitterly as he began pacing in front of his desk. He had been trying to connect the dots, however there were many dots and many led nowhere. As for Potter herself and her assailant, he knew many wanted to kill her. It almost made him feel sorry for the brat, _being hunted for being alive._ He blinked. _I will not feel bad for that impudent brat. Often, she welcomes it._ Why she did, he didn't know. What he did know was that the person was in the castle, most likely an full adult, which meant it could be a ministry official. However, when she gave her report today she didn't say exactly who did it. It was more of what she didn't say. He replayed the scene in his head as he tried to figure out the meaning of her words.

Harry rolled her eyes and groaned. It wasn't even an hour after she and Ginny left the hospital wing and yet she got an owl from Dumbledore saying that she had to report to him after lunch. "It's a bit last minute isn't it? But a bit rushed as well." Ginny commented as she took a bite of her sandwich. Harry frowned as she looked at her best friend. It was. But that wasn't the thing that bothered her. What if he wanted her to tell him what exactly crouch did. _What if Madame Pomfrey told him what happened, I mean she already knew After all, no kind of hurt goes past her_. Her worries were interrupted a dreamy voice besides her.

"Hello Ginny. hello Harry." It was Luna Lovegood in all her glory. Her waist length dirty blond hair fell in limp waves at her side, today she was wearing radish earrings, and those glasses you get from the Quibbler. Harry smiled in acknowledgement and Ginny said "Hello Luna, wanna join us?" Luna sat down never to Ginny. Sitting with other houses was technically allowed, but people usually did not do it as much as Luna and Harry did. Feeling eyes on her, Harry looked up from her soup. Raising both eyebrows, "Um...yes Luna?" Luna just cocked her head. She reminded Harry of a spaniel. "You have the most extraordinarily large amount of nargles. It's as if you breed them. Which of course is silly" Harry, taken aback momentarily, said nothing. A smile grew on her face then broke out into large grin as she laughed. "Duh Luna, nargles are born from dust bunnies and fairies."The girls giggled which turned into all out laughs. It felt good to laugh again. Students seated near, looked on with curiosity and annoyance. Seated further up, Ron and Hermione looked down the table to see the trio laughing outrageously. Hermione's face fell, she looked on with devastation, as she saw the first person to be her friend, ignore her. She looked at Ronald, his ears almost matched his hair; He was jealous no doubt, but that was his fault. He purposely left, while she, in the midst of trying to help, accidentally hurt her instead.

"Ron, I'm going to apologize once more. I can't stand her being angry at me. More to the point not being on good terms." She waited for Ron, who looked very contemplative even for him,to respond. He thought for a while until Hermione snapped at him to hurry. "Merlin's pants Hermione!" Holding his hands up as to calm her down."I was just thinking how to get on good terms. I mean, if we do that, then maybe...maybe we should ask people their advice. We don't seem to know her that well or what ginny is trying to say." Hermione considered this for a moment. She hardly ever her him be this loquacious before. Before she got a chance to respond, she was interrupted.

"I don't mean to be nosey, but maybe you should just ask her what she wants." Ronald and Hermione looked at the voice who spoken. It was Dean Thomas, a fellow fourth year."Well then, don't be." Ron said aggressively. Dean just shrugged as he returned to his lunch. "Ronald!" Hermione admonished him " He was just trying to help!" Ron turned scarlet. Turning towards Dean "I am sorry Dean, I'll take your advice. Thank you." Dean smiled "Me and Harry talk a lot more than people think ya' know. Being strictly raised by muggles. And her being raised... well,by muggles too. I advise you to just ask. The worst things she could say is that she doesn't want to be friends. I'm willing to bet she's just hurt. Give her time, not too much though. Time can be tricky thing to get right." Hermione looked surprised. Shrugging into his lunch Dean said "I hang around Harry. She got me all philosophical." Throughout lunch the pair ate in silence. Hermione rehearsing her speech and Ron thinking of how to make things better.

Harry and Ginny were making their way up to Dumbledore's office when they met Cedric Diggory. He was a nice fellow, a seventh year Hufflepuff that they met in the previous summer. He smiled at them. Harry still in her oblivious to everyone state, kept walking." Harry wait!" Cedric called out. Harry stopped. Ginny, who didn't realise he wanted to talk, nearly feel over as she bumped into Harry."God Dammit" she muttered as she grabbed onto the railing. "Sorry G." Turning to Cedric "What's up Cedric?" She liked the boy, he was kind to her and believed her when she said that she didn't enter. Cedric grinned, "Do you want to practice with me? You know for the last task?" Harry didn't understand why he wanted to practice with her, but she was she said yes anyway, not wanted to insult the boy by saying no. He passed along the information and they parted ways happily. The pair continued upwards in silence until Ginny asked "Why so surprised? I mean, he is so nice, and you two definitely need the practice." She chuckled "You can't even turn a mouse into a tea cup " Harry grimaced. She wasn't particularly great at transfiguration, but she was good at other stuff like defence, care of magical creatures, runes, and potions. _If I'm ever given the chance,_ but Harry just shook her head " I'm good at other things!" she hissed defensively. Ginny raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Sorry" she said sheepishly. and playfully bumped into Ginny. In return the redhead smile and shook her head. They reached Dumbledore's office and made their way up stairs. They entered the old wizards office and saw that Snape was sitting there as well. Automatically Harry's body stiffened, and as if Ginny could read minds, hers did as well. Anything with Snape involved meant two things ; One: That the situation was dire and Two: They were in deep trouble. The two teens stopped in the doorway. Dumbledore sensing the tension began,"Harry, I'm glad you made it. I see that you brought you friend Miss Weasley along. Do come inside, I fear the winter air might permeate my lair" His eyes twinkling at the inside joke. Snape gave him a glare, in which the teens did not pair cautiously entered, Ginny sitting in the chair facing the headmaster, while Snape sat in the other. Harry however, stood in the back slightly close to the door. As always lemons drops were offered, and lemon drops were declined. Before Dumbledore could begin, Harry began to relive the experience, telling all, give or take some details they shouldn't worry about. "Is that what you wanted?" Harry said coolly leaning the chair and over Ginny's shoulder. Dumbledore smiled, " Actually yes. Quite clever."

Harry pursed her lips. "Not really. This happened before. Now it's just standard procedure." Besides her Ginny gave a sound like she was trying not to laugh. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"I would also like to know if you know or, if you don't, you have any ideas as to who attacked you" He said softly. Immediately Harry stood straight and turned her gaze forwards.

"I thought I did. I supposed you would feel the same." Dumbledore furrowed his eyebrows. "Please do explain Harry, are you saying you know the person?" Harry began to tap her foot in annoyance. She couldn't tell anyone, if she did, then Crouch would take what she cares for the most, which wasn't much really. It was pretty much only two things.

"So do you" Glancing at Snape she said "You even more" Harry hissed. She began pacing now. Dumbledore only looked at her. She wore a face focus and worry. Her premature wrinkles lined her forehead and eyes. Frown lines were beginning to form on her young face. "I see" Dumbledore said simply. "I know that it was difficult for you to retell, but I thank you for doing so." He gave a small smile, his eye twinkling more than ever. " Especially in front of professor Snape. He is here as extra help for me." Harry looked at Dumbledore questionably. "Oh yes Harry sometimes people need help." Harry resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I don't disagree headmaster. We all do. Especially me sometimes. But do you think that him helping is safe enough?" Having sat on Ginny's arm rest earlier, Harry stood up, Ginny alongside her, and dismissed themselves politely. Once out of the room Snape began seething.

"She is a bloody nuisance Headmaster. Spoke in riddles as if she was clever or smart enough. Typical potter behavior." He scowled. The old wizard only chuckled at his remarks, and at the deepening of his scowl he clarified.

"My dear boy, had you been not so deeply intertwined within your Potter prejudice, you would've seen the hints she gave." Snape's eyes narrowed. "What are you babbling on about?" To that he only raised a brow but then relented. He often wished for Severus' blindness where it came to Harry would disappear. But the young wizard had hardened too much for him, for anyone for that matter, to get through to him .

"There was a concealed threat placed upon her. It appears to me that if she said a word, there would be a price she would have to pay. What she did give us is, the person is still here. This person is someone we both had the acquaintance with, yet you might have more knowledge of. However I do not believe she meant karkaroff. She might've been more evident." He leaned back in his chair and looked at the young wizard, who was looking mildly surprised.

"I suppose she did do adequate enough considering her limitations and age." He reluctantly remarked. "Nevertheless, that still leaves plenty of people, which is still numerous."

He paused as considered his next statement.

"I have seen my share of death, and threats, but never have I've ever seen a child more surrounded by death and destruction more than this brat." Now it was Dumbledore's turn to be surprised.

"Sounds as if you care Severus?" He looked down and began to clear a space on his desk. Snape stood up a said bitterly "No. She makes my, our, jobs a touch more difficult." With that he left his office and down to his own.

Harry stared into her notebook as she listened to the noises around her. It was their first full day of classes since the holidays, and already Harry wanted nothing more than to eat scones with tea and take a nap. But instead she was in defence against the dark arts, and today was a particularly boring lecture. With nothing better to do she began to eavesdrop. The girls gossiping in hushed tones about boys, pink glitter and whatnot. Some boys talking about quidditch, Viktor Krum and the tournament. Professor Moody droning on and on about constant vigilance. But most distractingly, and surprisingly, enough Malfoy and Zabini discussing girls in hushed tones. Luckily, she was close enough to listen in on their whispers.

"Father said if I ever do decide to date, I should do so with a fellow Slytherin." Malfoy said smugly. " I could with a Ravenclaw, but you never know their blood purity. A bit risky." Zabini made a noncommittal noise and Harry rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to gag. "Blaise, what about yourself? You keep to yourself ,yes, but any lingering fancies?" Harry lifted her eyes from her notebook, peering at them through her lashes. Zabini turned his face to Malfoy,

"I've had a fancy. But logically it would not be prudent for me to continue such a fancy. I _would_ like to say I've moved on." He looked forward and sat back in his chair. Malfoy, however, pressed him further. " Well then, who could tickle your fancy. There are plenty of pretty girls in Slytherin and in Ravenclaw. That Greengrass girl is nice, not to mention that McGill girl as well." Zambini said nothing. "I see you like non Slytherins." Malfoy chuckled softly, " Don't go liking a Hufflepuff worse, a Gryffindor." Zabini sat forward and began to take notes, he motioned Malfoy to do the same.

" I'm not saying you like them, but do you think that there are any pretty Gryffindor girls?" Both Malfoy and Harry paused. Harry tensed slightly. "That Johnson girl maybe, not my type but still.I might consider that blood traitor Weasley girl as well." He raised an eyebrow, "How about you Blaise?" He asked slyly. Zabini was silent for a long while before answering.

"The Weasley girl is attractive. And- but let me make myself clear that she is not my type- but perhaps Potter too." Malfoy dropped his quill and made a noise of disgust.

"Honestly, I though thought you had better taste!" Harry pouted a bit, and took offence to that. _I'm not ugly but I'm not exactly beautiful either, I'm decent enough looking. Like basic pretty._ she thought feeling very offended. Zabini just shrugged. "Well I'm not wrong at any rate. She could be, as you saw at the ball."

Malfoy chuckled, "Yeah but after two seconds with her makes you want to punch her in the face, and after a while, just seeing her face make you annoyed." Again Zabini just shrugged. Harry looked back down at her text, withdrawing herself in order to digest what she had heard. She didn't know what to make of it,or rather if she should or could make anything out of it at all. Still lost in her thoughts she hadn't heard Professor Moody call her name.

"POTTER!" Harry jerked up so fast it made her neck crack. "Yes professor?" She said nervously. Moody glared at her with his good eye.

"Since you don't seem to be interested in value of lives, detention after school tonight." He turned away from her and continued his lecture. Harry, still sitting up, looked down at her notes. She was scared, she hated being alone with him; She knew he could do _anything._ Class ended, and Moody gave her a hall pass for detention later on. She was rushing down the hall towards the girls bathroom when she heard her name being yelled once again.

"HARRY WAIT UP!"It was Neville Longbottom. His round face red from running to catch up. Harry politely smiled at the boy. She had no particular qualms with the boy, she just did not feel like talking about plants right now."I'm headed to the loo right now but what's up Neville?" Neville looked nervous, even for him.

"Oh I-I just...um..wanted to say that..um..Since you looked a bit out of sorts lately, you know...um you can always talk to me...I'll listen." He smiled nervously "O-of course that's if you want to." Harry chuckled, she felt pleased that he cared.

"Of course I would want to, you're my friend. Neville, shall I need you, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for your generosity." She patted his shoulder and headed off towards the girls was such a relief to Harry to relieve her herself. Usually when the urgency arises you have two chances to go during class; But she'd rather hug Snape than ask Moody. Flushing, she sat back down on the toilet; This was where she hid from most of the population, just thinking. She leaned on the stall wall as her mind began to drift towards Sirius, she worried about him. He could be quite reckless, coming into Hogsmeade with all the ministry around. I s _houldn't worry too much, after all, he's a grown man who survived Azkaban, and who can make his own decisions;Albeit sometimes reckless, but guess it runs in the family._ Shaking her head, she stood up and walked to the sink. She was drying her hands as someone walked in. Hoping that the person wouldn't talk to her, she faced the mirror.

"Hi Harry" It was Hermione. Harry faced the bushy haired girl "Hey" She said and looked in the mirror and began to re-tie her hair. She glanced at Hermione, who was dancing nervously on each foot.

"I know what I did was not what you needed. I thought I knew what you needed and didn't ask." She looked down at her hands, in which she was nervously twisting. " I also put you in a situation where you had to choose between Ronald and myself. I shouldn't of done that, because that is what a bad person, a bad friend would do."

Harry thought back to the night at the ball when they had a big argument. It ended with being with Hermione presented Harry with a choice to either go with her or Ron. She had vaguely said no to either, trying to play peacemaker, and had her head bitten off. Both had walked off in anger leaving her alone at the entrance of the great hall. It didn't make her mood any better, but she couldn't be upset forever like some girls could. After all, Hermione was her best asset, not to mention that had it not been for her, Harry would of died years back.

"Please Harry, I want to be your friend again. You were nice to me when everyone else wasn't, didn't call me names, and told Ronald to lay off. You got people to be friends with me, when I couldn't do that for myself. If you are still mad and do not wish to be friends, I understand, but I do not want bad blood between us." Harry raised her eyebrows. There was tears in Hermione's eyes.

"I never said I don't want to be friends. I was just...upset. And, well...I'm not now." She finished lamely. She was never any good at this feelings stuff, which is why she gave Ginny the role and title of her carer. So she doesn't have to. Hermione gave a watery smile, "You're not?" Harry rolled her eyes, "Nah, emotional attention span of a spaniel. You gave me what I needed. Time. Thank goodness you did." She grabbed her bag from the floor and led Hermione out of the bathroom, "I can the most most cold hearted person you could meet if one badgers me enough. That's why I am alone, or quite sometimes. Because I have to organize my thoughts and emotions before I have people all up in my face.I'm a bit of an introvert." Sighing sadly as they rounded the corner and headed downstairs to charms. "I never have enough time however. No matter though, I still have time for jokes though! Like, what do you call the place Voldemort practices his saxophone?" Harry could barely contain her giggles. Hermione, grinning ear to ear said" I don't know what?" Harry was turning faintly pink from holding her laughs in, "JAZZKABAN!" She yelled in mirth, she then busted out laughing. Hermione giggled politely, it wasn't that funny to her, but knew that Harry had always found her jokes to be hilarious. It took Harry two minutes to calm herself. The portrait besides then looked scandalized. Hermione apologized, and led them to the charms classroom. Her merriment of being on good terms again with Hermione gradually faded as the day ended. Their last class was care of magical creatures, so Harry hung back a bit to talk to Hagrid before detention. She sat in her favorite place in her house, his arm chair. They were having tea and his rock cakes,.

" 'Harry, 'ow have yah really been?" Harry snuggled deeper with fang, who always let her use him as a pillow because loved to snuggle up with her. She always found talking to Hagrid her form of catharsis.

"I'm not really well. I-I'm...under pressure and I-I'm not sure how to deal with it. Truthfully I'm a bit s-scared Hagrid. Life, for me at least, has been...bad, but it's getting worse. I-I should think I'm handling it well, yah know?" She reached out to hold fangs massive paw. She shivered despite the cozy warmth of Hagrids house and fangs body heat .

"I think you've been handlin' it well. I mean, yer parents would 'ave been proud. Things of may been gettin' a bit dark of late, but you make em jokes just like em twins, makin' people feel better. Like other things tha' is a skill." He held out his hand. She untangled her arms from around fang and stood, ignoring fangs small whines of protest, to take his hand. He grasped it with his giant and warm callused hand. It was very comforting, as it always was. She gave him a weak smile and was about to respond when someone knocked on the door. "Come in" Hagrid called out. Harry let go and quickly snuggled back with fang, with him depositing warm drool on her shoulder. Snape swept through Hagrid's door.

"Might I have a word for a moment?" Harry looked up, she flushed with embarrassment and hustled to get her shoes. Snape swirled around to where she was busy getting herself ready for the outside. Fixing her shoes, she looked up at him. "Not to worry professor, I was just leaving. I gotta detention to see to." She straightened and put on her coat. Bending to give fang a hug, "See yah fang, be a good sweet boy" She said scratching his ears and avoiding his wild attempts to lick her face. She faced Hagrid, "Thanks Hagrid. I needed that right now. I'll see ya in class. Pray for me right now, I'm late for detention with C-" She caught herself in time, "Professor Moody." She quickly amended. Giving one of her odd square smiles, she slowly backed out of the hut swinging the door shut. Back to the door she breathed a small sigh of relief. _Why do I feel so uncomfortable and all weird now. He just saved_ _my life- that's all, what ever._ She ran a hand over her face, and headed towards the castle, and ultimately, she felt, her being there had been a surprise for Snape to find potter cozying up to the giant boar hound.

Snape watched as potter rushed out of the hut. He sat down at the giant table, and fang trotted from the the giant arm chair and put his head on Snapes knee. "I just wanted come down to talk, but I'm curious. Does potter come to you often?" He said absently mindedly scratching fangs ears and ignoring his deposit of drool. "Aye she does. Jus' as much as you do really. An' with similar problems." Snape hummed in response. "I don't think that is truth." Hagrid just shook his head but said nothing. He knew they could be just as stubborn, in fact they could out do each other. They continued their tea until curfew and Snape left for his office.

Harry just made made it to Moody's office with two minutes to spare. _Guess you can say this isn't his final form_ , she thought trying to cheer herself sat her down at the desk closest to his desk. She started at her hands."Dumbledore had some interesting information to give out. Needless to say, I know you said something you freakish half blood. I told you what would happen-" he strode over to her and grabbed a fist full her hair. "-if you said something." Harry's eyes started started to water, "No, I promise, I swear I didn't say anything!" He let go of her hair forcefully, throwing her head to the side. Harry bit her lip, she honestly didn't know what to do, everything was being thrown back in her face. He summoned her to him and made her lay on the desk. She gripped desk tightly and thought about the first time she saw her parents in the mirror. She thought about Ginny and the great times they shared. He walked away and she fell to her knees. He came back looking very Moody-ish again. " You'll eventually see what happens to those who cross me." He grabbed her hair and dragged her across the room and out of the office. Slamming the door he left her in the hallway. Harry was shaking all over, but she stood and made her way to the common room, fixing herself and using all the shortcuts she knew. _The arrogance of the man. He could of been caught, I've could of been caught. I wish that happened to him not to me thought,_ she thought as she made a quick detour to the bathroom. When she arrived at the common room, she found Angelina and the rest of the of the team having a seemingly tense conversation. Having not being noticed yet she snuck around them as quietly as she could, and made her way to her bed. Two weeks had passed with what Harry would call "mind altering monotony" Sirius had written for an update and to tell her more about of the death eaters trials, upon her request. Apparently, karkaroff had shown no loyalty, have freely given information on fellow death eaters. He had given information on Rookwood in desperation but since he died recently it was inadmissible. But then, in a scandal to the ministry and a hail Mary for karkaroff, he had named Barty Crouch Jr. as one death eaters who had participated in the Longbottom torture. Sirius sounded a touch disgusted when he wrote "Crouch had his only son taken away, yet Snape walks free." At this, she rolled her eyes. He could be such a moody teen sometimes. She got a piece of parchment and a pen, she only used a quill when in class, and began a reply.

 _Dear padfoot,_

 _I hope everything is well. I do worry for you, and I wish we could see each other.(don't get any ideas again fool) Thank you for the information, it cleared lots up for me. me. Do you know what happened to crouches mother? Just curious. Hermione and I had made up, and we are on good terms again. I don't know about Ron. The kids are horrible to me still, but it doesn't bother me now. I have good people around. Speaking of which, I would like you to meet my friends one day, like Luna. No matter how you feel she'll make you feel immensely better. Any way, you know what you said about Snape? Maybe you are being a bit unfair. Bad things happen Sirius, and when they happen, no one is free. I was only a baby during that time and yet, due to that I'm not free. I can only imagine. I'm not taking his side, I can see you getting in an uproar, so relax. Wish I can say things were more exciting around here, but beside the kids teasing me and school, but it isn't. It's really odd for Hogwarts. Be careful, be safe.  
Enclosed is something you might need. Don't know if things changed for you since we last met, but I'm playing on the safe side._

 _Love Harry_

She was about to look for Hedwig when she remembered she was in the owlery tonight. _I'll just do everything tomorrow then._ She stretched as she glace at the clock. It was past two in the morning, that meant she had spent the the night doing homework. Runes inevitably took most of that time. Yawning, she gathered he things and went to bed. She got into bed, clothes and all, and tried to drift to sleep. She took deep slow breaths, but it still took her nearly an hour to fall asleep, but the rest of sleep wasn't restful. She checked her watch, it was half past six. She lay there for a while until her body said otherwise. She got out her invisibility cloak, her father's map and headed to the prefects bath. She had to double back to get the golden egg after she remembered what Cedric told her. He had, in return, told her a hint for the next task. Be he sure made her felt uncomfortable. Who comes up to a person and tells them where to take a bath. She felt a bit bad for getting that way, but she shook it away. Having making sure she wasn't caught she found herself in a luxurious looking bathroom, with a giant white bathtub with many taps in the front, and a beautiful giant stain glass window of a breached mermaid combing her hair. She dropped her items and began to play with the taps. She found that they all had a different feature; different types of scented and unscented bubble bath, each a different , she found out, had enormous bubbles that, when you popped them have off a shimmery rainbow. Opting for a lavender scented and plain white bath, she undressed and slowly lowered herself into the hot water. It felt glorious, it soothed her restless legs and aging bones. Lowering herself deeper until it reached her chin, her holding the edge of the tub. She closed her eyes and sighed. She just listened. To the drip of the tap, to the winter wind howling like wolves outside, and to the faint giggle. Harry's eyes snapped open as she heard the giggle again. Looking around her she saw morning Myrtle sitting atop a toilet cubicle.

"Hello Harry" she said, in her shrill voice. Harry tried not to groan in exasperation. _I can never be alone can I_? "Hello Myrtle. What's up? And, if I may ask, why are you in here?" Myrtle floated closer to where the stain glass mermaid, who had begun to comb her hair, stood and began to gesture as she was combing her hair as well. Harry looked on as as the mermaid, looking offended, or so it seemed to her, splashed back in the water. Myrtle have a piercing giggle, and turned her attention back to Harry. "Well I knew someone would be back, just like that Cedric." She said giggling again. Harry raised her eyebrows as Myrtle continued, "oh yes he came back many times, and each time he tried to figure out the puzzle." Harry perked up. Cedric had possibly already figured it out." Myrtle, do you know how he did it?" She floated down to where she floated in the foamy water. "Oh yes. It took him hours to figure it out. Almost all the bubbles were gone" Her shrill laugh rang in her ears like a gun being shot. " It confused him until he dropped it in the water." Then she floated away to the cubicle and stared at the mermaid, who had poked her head out of the water. Harry needn't ask what she meant, instinct told her water would make it work under it. She dropped it in. It hadn't occurred to her to put it in the water, _who could possible figure that out?_ She thought as she prepared to hold her breath. Ducking underneath the water, she grabbed the egg and opened it. Instead of the piercing scream, instead came a beautifully melodic voice. She closed it and resurfaced. "It's a riddle!" She gasped, accidently inhaling some water and promptly began choking. When she returned to the common room, Hermione was sitting at the desk reviewing her essays. "You are up early." Harry said cheerfully. Hermione looked up at her. "So are you. You seem to be in good spirits. What happened?" Harry shoved her chair back, put her socked feet on the table and whistle. " Well, glad you asked 'mione. I figured out what it means. The egg. It's a riddle." Hermione looked surprised and opened her mouth but suddenly Harry sat up and began to sing the riddle:

" _Come seek us where our voices sound,_

 _We cannot sing above the ground,_

 _And while you're searching ponder this;_

 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

 _An hour long you'll have to look,_

 _And to recover what we took,_

 _But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back"_

Hermione looked puzzled. " Could you sing it again?" Harry did so and as she did Hermione began to write it down. "I'm going to-" Harry interrupted again " I kinda know what it means." Ignoring Hermione's confused and shocked reaction she continued " It means something I care for, will be taken. But the most important thing is that I need to breath under water. I know, you can't, but I don't know the bubble head charm, and there is not time to fully learn it." Hermione was silent for a moment. " Don't worry harry" She said as she looked at her best friends worried face. " You will succeed. I am obviously going to help, we should go to the library on our free period." Harry stood up " Alright, I guess, I kinda wanted a nap, but I guess we could. I gotta get ready, see you in a bit." She headed upstairs, leaving Hermione very anxious.

After a couple of days, Harry decided to include Luna and Neville on her search. As expected they offered interesting outlooks on things. Luna had suggested using wrackspurt dust infused with fresh water plimpie essence. Neville had suggested learning partial transfiguration. Neither had been very useful. The library had been her hang out these days, seeing no one could bother her in there without being chewed out by Madame Pince. Sitting in a secluded corner close to the restricted section, she was reading up on rune magic, when someone cleared their throat. She looked up and saw Zambini standing there. Hey eyebrows lifted for a moment, then she glared at him in suspicion. "Yes. Do you need anything Zabini?" She said cordially. He cleared his throat again and began.

"As you may not know, my mother had coerced me into taking muggle studies. I am embarrassed to say that in this class, I'm not the strongest , seeing as I'm the lone Slytherin in these classes, I haven't the support that is needed." Harry raised her eyebrows. "Anytime this century Zambini."

He continued. " What I'm asking is for your assistance. Since you are notorious for you inter house harmony speeches, I hazard a guess that you would not refuse such a polite favor." He finished, and stared at a point beyond her head. She sat back in her chair. "Well you aren't wrong. That was polite. And since you asked politely, I don't exactly mind helping you But get shirty with me I'll chew you out faster than a dog on a bone, understand." He began to feel awkward." So...um..what exactly do you need help in?" He suddenly looked in her eyes as he responded, his velvety brown eyes meet her own green ones. " You should know, as we share the class. Do you not pay attention?" Harry was about to be offended but he interrupted "The topic we are exploring currently is social media and it's impact." Harry suddenly felt as if her face was in front of a fire. "Well..um.. I'm fairly...um...I-I know a bit about that, I could help you." She looked to the side at the bookshelves. "Excellent. I'll see you tomorrow, same place and same time as now." Harry opened her mouth to say something, but he had left before a single word was uttered. She went to bed completely bewildered by his behavior. She was still bewildered when she woke up. It was around six, and she lay there wondering what it all meant. When the sun finally had risen she decided to put Sirius' care package together. She went to the kitchens and gathered a basket, with house elves eager help, of food that would last for a while. They had filled it with breads, lots of jerky, fruits, vegetables, some desserts, prepared sandwiches, two whole roast chickens, a ham, a wedge of cheese,and several thermos'. Each filled with water, juice, soup and one empty one. She attached a extra note saying to fill it up with snow and let it melt if he ever ran out. Harry, knowing that he might need it, had also asked if she could have a knife, fork, and spoon. She had a feeling when she picked up the basket, that the house elves already knew who was it for, and that their magic had something to do with the fact it was light weight. Thanking the house elves profusely, she left and snuck herself to the owlery. She looked for Hedwig, but to no avail. _Perhaps she went hunting_? Harry couldn't wait for her, so she enlisted large brown owl in her stead. Covering the basket with a blanket, which she had spelled with a permanent warming charm, that he could use. She instructed the owl, and watched it fly off into the grey sky and made her way back to the dorms. Deciding to use a shortcut located on the third floor, she rounded a corner as she did a door burst open to her left. "You know what it means severus! It's a sign!" Karkaroff and Snape were standing in a storage cupboard, with karkaroff holding his left hand out. His sleeve was rolled up and she could barely make out the dark 's eyes were wide open in shock, she was actually too shocked to move. Upon seeing Harry, karkaroff lowered his sleeve and walked off angrily. Harry swallowed as Snape's eyes narrowed on her. He sneered at her and said "Potter come here" she stiffened and walked forwards. He dug through his robes and pulled out a vial. Harry flinched and turned her head as he lifted to it to her face. " Do you know what this is Potter?" Harry raised her eyebrows. "Bubble juice sir?" she said, hoping she sounded casual. "It is veritiserum. Do you know what it does?" Harry opened her mouth, but he continued on. "It's a truth serum. My hand just might slip over your morning pumpkin juice and accidentally slip you some." Harry interjected quickly "I always knew you'd resort to poisoning me. Good luck with that thought because I don't like pumpkin juice. Beside what am I lying about? I don't think I have anything to lie about anyway." He stared at her. "Can I go now. I won't tell anyone." She held her breath. "Go" He said as he turned around, his robes hitting her in the face. Harry's face jerked back a bit as she sucked her teeth agitatedly. " Prat." With that she made her way to the common room.

 ** _I hope you liked it. This has been my first Fanfiction version 2, and it may not be good, but I worked hard on it. I'm trying to keep it close to canon compliant and with the characters as close to the characters jkr had them. With creative licence of course. This might be one shot, but I don't know, if you read it and like it, let me know. I don't mind, but I want to know if you want more. I so definetely have more ideas as it goes on._**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, so I've heard my spacing and formatting is bad. I think I fixed it but I don't know if I doing this right. And there will vague pairings and harry/ginny will not be one or harry/snape either. If you want that then leave. You don't like my story don't leave stupid comments saying this is not the story you wanted. Go somewhere else. I ain't got time for that and you're wasting my time. But if you like it and follow and stuff I luv yah! I really do!**

Harry nearly ran back to her dormitory, where she collapsed on her favorite chair with her hands in her head. Meanwhile, Snape had stalked back to the dungeons and was sipping tea at his desk, digesting all the information he had collected. It confirmed his suspicions, yet he had a shrewd idea that karkaroff wasn't smart enough to pull off a plan this grand. He was sly and can come through on a plan, but brainstorming wasn't his strongest suit. He sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers to his chin. As for potter? Was it possible that she gave one of, or what Dumbledore believed, her cryptic clues? _I wouldn't call it clue really. It's more like words that carry shadowy references._ _Makes no sense but to her But she did seem sincere._ Deciding not to give Potters " _clues_ " any more thought he called for his house elf for tea.

Harry had curled up in her favorite chair, her hands in her hands, when she heard someone flop onto the seat by the table next to her."You ever going to tell me what's inside that hardened shell of a head?"

It was Ginny. Harry looked up and said with a smirk, "Only when you tell me when you and Dean gonna hook up?" Ginny,in the process eating a cauldron cake, threw the wrapper at her and Harry lazily swatted it away.

"Whatever. Ignore that question. Do you." Ginny just rolled her eyes. "I just got out of an relationship. No need to rush into another." Harry stretched out on the large arm chair , staring into the flames.

"OH!" Harry said suddenly. Ginny started. "Next time you decide to give people heart attacks, warn them please" Ginny said exasperatedly. Harry sat up on her knees towards the redhead. "I forgot to tell you, I mean, I don't know if it means anything of course, but I want you to know. Any way," she took a breath," I over heard Malfoy and Zabini talking about girls. And Zabini said I was " _cute_ "" Emphasising the last word with air quotes. "-Even though i'm annoying. And today he asked me for muggle studies help" She hated gossip. "Ugh, can we change the topic please. Like any good news from puddlemere United? Planning on getting a pet anytime soon? I'll help pay of course." She said with a wink.

Ginny just smirked mischievously. " Oh ho, let's not change it so fast, after all, you brought it up. Does the _great Harry Potter_ -" Ginny exaggerated on the words so much that Harry winced. "-hate thinking that someone might have a crush on her?" Harry just sat back into the chair in silence.

"I'm just saying that you might want to consider getting an owl or a cat at least." Completely ignoring Ginny's previous statement. Knowing it was a lost cause talking emotions any further she replied coolly, "Maybe for my birthday." And opened another cauldron cake.

It was late that evening and Harry was sitting in the library surrounded by papers as if her bag exploded. She was just staring at the current essay she was finishing, as an owl gave a small screech from above her head and dropped a letter. It perched on the chair next to her and stook out it's leg for her. She untied the letter, and stroked the owl as she dug a hand in her bag for a treat. Giving the owl the treat she then opened the letter. It was from sirius.

Dear Harry,

Thank you for the care package. Seeing as I'm traveling at the moment, it was needed. Please do not worry for me, I am supposed to worry for you, you know. I cannot put much in this letter just in case it gets intercepted, but trust me when I say witherwings and I will be safe where we are going. As for the question you asked, I honestly know very little. What I do know is that she had, despite her husband, visited her son in prison often. I had heard her visits plenty. Then, apparently, had an illness, and passed away shortly before the summer began this year. She did seem like a nice woman. Anyway, as to your other comment about freedom, I completely agree. However, Snape had made choices you don't know about, that might make you change your mind. I'm curious, however, to know what you meant by you not being free? Besides the obvious, of course. Do you not feel free?  
Before I forget, I think it's best to make friends than enemies. You know what I mean. Take great care little pup.

Padfoot

Harry took out a spare parchment and began to pen a reply.

 _Dear padfoot_ , she began but she couldn't finish. What could she say? _Hey Sirius, I'm being violated every day by the man Dumbledore pretty much wants me to train with, and who is surrounded by children. Oh, lest I forget, Voldemort is trying to kill me, everyone hates me, including the dursleys, I might die this year, my dreams have been so disturbing that I can't focus, my migraines have been getting worse and I can't sleep because of them._ She put her head in her hands and breathed deeply.

After a while she began to feel drowsy. A clearing of an throat had startled her. Picking her head up, she saw Zambini standing with his books looking a bit sheepish.

"I might've pick a wrong time to meet. If you are not feeling well, I'll gladly postpone." Harry shook her head to clear it and rubbed her eyes.

"Not at all, I am just a bit tired. Sit down." She moved down to the seat closest the window, giving him an aisle seat. He put his books down and sat. She suddenly remembered what she was doing and packed Sirius' letters away.

"Where shall we start?" Zabini Said. "Perhaps we should start with the reason for the fascination with, what do you call it? A Gameboy?." Harry actually felt excited; she knew this quite well. She was a big fan of Kirby's Dream Land. She didn't own one, never the less touch one, but she had seen so much of it from Dudley and read so much about it in magazines to know more than enough. "What exactly are you confused about?" She was eager to drop some knowledge on the boy.

"Firstly, professor Burbage stated that there is more to it than staring at a screen, moving your fingers. However, I do not see what she sees and it somehow had lowered my grade a touch." He said frowning.

Harry chuckled, " Well you aren't wrong at least. You do stare at the screen and move your fingers, but think about it. You have to use so much of your brain. One part to think about the moves you'll make, another to control your fingers, another to monitor the your opponents moves, another to quickly react, and another to monitor the rest of your surroundings. The players eyes may be glazed over, but for some that means concentration." She took a breath before continuing. "Another reason is a person or emotional reason. Everyone needs a catharsis right? It could be reading, writing, or running. Mine is flying. Well for some it's playing video games. You follow?" Zabini nodded. "As an example. Say if someone was being bullied a lot and they happened to have this game. They'll feel a bit better because they have a way to vent their frustration and anger, rather than take it out on real people. Now I'm not saying this is the way it works for everyone, each individual has their own reasons." In the middle of her lecture, Zabini had taken out a notebook and quill and started taking notes.

"I see, so it could have more of a emotional relief rather than a pure entertainment value then? And is it possible one could grow violent?" She shook her head.

"It could be either really. Situations vary. As for violence, it is my personal beliefs that if they do grow violent after playing any particular game, it is because they already had those tendencies beforehand and did not act upon them because they saw no outlet for blame if they got caught. Otherwise no scapegoat, and seeing that Doom is relatively new, it provides easy access. It'll be easy to blame a game that emulates real life, because people often forget that nothing in this world is true fiction. Let me not forget that muggle video games is no different from quidditch, wizards chess, or gobstones. I play quidditch because I get to fly, and it makes me feel great. People play chess, to calm down or whatever, and gobstones is just the same. To be honest, I believe we all do these things to relieve the true monotony that comes with life. Without it we'd go stir crazy." She paused to see if he understood. He nodded at her to continue.

"Before, during the time without electricity for the muggles or modern technology us wizards have , we still had things to entertain us. I think it really boils down to what can bring us together, what could make us happy, and, most importantly, what next." She breathed out hard. "Things are just things until you put context into things...did any of that make sense?" She asked sheepishly.

Zabini closed his notebook and put down his quill."I think, after going over the notes I took, that you cleared my confusion up for me. I thank you for that."

Harry's face felt warm again, and she looked off to the side. _I hope I'm not blushing_ "Yeah..uh, not a problem. I am glad to be of any help for once." Smiling and rolling her eyes she added "Even for a Slytherin."

Zambini put a hand to his heart "I am offended dear lady. But you must remember I did push my pride away to ask for assistance. Even from a Gryffindor."

Harry chuckled "Whatever snakeling , I have to go to bed before I start sleepwalking whilst I'm awake." Clearing up their belongings, and ignoring the stares of the students who still remained late in the library. They walked to the the great staircase, where they parted in silence, and headed, both quite surprisingly content with their evening, to each owns dormitory.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is going to be a short chapter. Cause I want a short chapter. Review me, be kind. I am a soft.**

"Come on Harry! You gotta do better than that!" She heard Cedric Diggory call out from a distance. She groaned as she got up from the floor. Needless to say Harry Potter was not having a particularly good time.

She brushed her the dust off her pants and called out "Says the 17 year old with more practice!" She held her wand hand up to signal to him for a break and walked towards the middle of the room. They had been practicing for a hour at least.

"My hip." She said as soon came together. Cedric rolled his eyes.

" Your hip? You're barely 14, how can your hip hurt?"

She glared at him. "Alright, let's take a break." They walked to the corner of the unused classroom Professor McGonagall had allowed them to use.

Harry groaned as they sat down. "I hate this. All of it. I'm might die Cedric, I ain't jokin' either." She laid down on her back, and put her hands behind her head.

"I don't think you are going to die." Cedric said quietly.

She looked over at him. " I just think you are unlucky."

He thought about this for a moment and then added, " And lucky at the same time."

Harry scoffed, "What the fuck are you going on about Ced?"

"I mean, yes, bad things happen to you, but good things happen too. These things seem to have timing to them. Like, the time you won the Quidditch Cup by a mouth full-" He chuckled, "- but Lockheart made your bones rubber."

Harry looked back up at the ceiling. While what he said was true, she felt that it was very uneven. Even if she took good with the bad and vice versa, there will still be a vicious and destructive circle.

She sighed, " Perhaps you're right. But still, there are people out to get me and this is not regular teen angst Cedric. This is advanced teen angst."

Cedric smirked at her. "Besides-" She said as she began to sit up and turn round to the boy . "This is real. With real people and life and death decisions."

After a moment she stood up and extended a hand. " Lets call it a day, ced. I'm bushed and I kinda wanna take a nap now." Cedric grinned at her, grabbed her hand and stood up. The made their way to the door, and parted ways, both weary and anxious of the days before them.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry potter was startled awake from a horrible nightmare. She gasped and clapped her hand to her mouth. A instinctual reaction; The Dursleys did not like waking up because they could hear her scream. She began to breath slowly into her bed sheets and relax slightly, smelling the scent of her perfume that embedded in her sheets. Harry breath out and began to stretch, her bones cracked slightly. She swung her legs out and wrenched the curtain open. It was twilight outside, too early for curfew to end, and too late to go back to sleep. She sighed and quietly rummaged for her shower stuff. In mid search she stopped; Technically she did not need to shower. Today was the day: The second task. _I'll bathe in the fucking pond,_ she thought bitterly. She physically shuddered and was tempted to slam the drawer of her nightstand. Instead she balled her fists and went down to the common room. The slightly dark room was illuminated by the fire that was cracking along merrily, _as if nothing bad is gonna happen,_ Harry thought bitterly.

Harry lay on the couch with her hands tucked close to her as she stared into the fire. She was worried because although she and her friends had trying hard to come up with a way to breath underwater, all of it was not ideal. The only way that was plausible was gillyweed, and even that was difficult. Mainly because it was only available in Snape's private stores and because she did not feel like getting caught and being in trouble at the moment. For a long while Harry stared at the fire, ignoring the blossoming ray of light. Her reverie was broken by a pairs of feet clambering down the stairs to the common room. She sat up, just enough so her back rested against the arm of the couch. Looking up, she saw the head boy and girl Ross Gibberd and Emily Taylor heading down to, in what Harry assumed to do their early morning rounds. They acknowledged each other silently, and they left through the portrait hole. She laid back on the couch with her hands behind her head. Her mind drifted from place to place, searching for a place to stay. Her thoughts had decided to land on memories of her second year. Mainly of the exploits within the Chamber. Curiosity began to bloom again, but doubt crept alongside. What if it was still dangerous to go back? Enough time had passed, surely it would be safe enough.

Harry had made her decision. She was going to enter the Chamber of Secrets once more. To be safe, she would tell ginny. She would of liked to tell Hermione but she would highly disapprove. And as for Ronald, well, they were not really speaking at the moment. She sat up and headed up to the third year dorms. She opened the door softly, and padded silently through the room. What coincidence would it be that ginny's bed would be located the same as hers; In the middle closest to the window. Luckily the girls in the dorms prefered the curtains to be closed, otherwise it be a bit trickier for her. Ginny's bed was decorated as it was to bed expected: A Holy-Head Harpy poster, A Wierd Sisters Poster, some family pictures, Quidditch and school books strewn across her desk. She opened the curtains, revealing a mass of red of hair. She gently shook Ginny's shoulder.

"Pssst...wake up...psssst" Harry said as she woke the redhead up.

"Mmmhnnnnnnnn...whaaa?" Ginny said groggily. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She swayed a bit as she tried to focus on Harry. She glanced at the clock on her desk " What do want? It's almost 6 am!" She whispered grumpily.

Harry smiled sheepishly. "I just... I just wanted to tell you where I was going."

Ginny looked very unimpressed. " That being?"

" The Chamber of Secrets." Harry whispered.

Ginny paled a bit. "Why? I mean, I can't stop you from going, but at least tell me why you are going back to that wretched place."

Harry ran a hand through her hair, which she only did out of nervous habit. "Wanted to explore. I began to think about it this morning. What if there is more in it?" She paused for a moment "And of course the basilisk! I almost forgotten!" She said suddenly. "We can sell its parts for loads of money!" She whispered excitedly. She stared at ginny expectantly. The latter idea did not occur to her only last minute, and Harry thought it was an exciting prospect.

Ginny adopted a thoughtful look. After a moment she said " OK. Some it makes sense, like the selling the snake parts. But the rest, I have to tell you , is nuts." She glared at Harry to ensure that her disapproval was understood. Harry thought she was going to go on but she only sighed. " Bring your cloak, your broom, and map. Don't do anything sirius won't do."

Harry grinned widely. " Duh. Who do you think I am?"

Ginny only raised an eyebrow and began to go back to sleep again.

Harry went to her dorm to grab her things. If she was honest, she was nervous. And this was stupid. Doubt began its slimy descent into Harry's consciousness. She began to doubt that anything in the chamber was worth while. Harry shook her head and took a deep breath. She was going to sell the snake parts, make money and give to friends and family and charity, only if the were worth anything. _I must remind myself to look up Basilisk value,_ she said to herself. She put on her cloak and headed out with her broom in hand. She slipped out without incident, as the Fat Lady was still sleeping. She used the short cuts behind the portraits of Fidelia Blankley and Maddock Breedlove, in which she discovered only last week thanks to her father's map. Having successfully snuck her way to the first floor to Myrtle's bathroom, she went in and was greeted with a moan.

"Who's there" Said a high pitched and whiney voice said, far off to Harry's left. She turned and saw Myrtle hovering around the window. " Oh, hello Harry!" The teen ghost said.

Not that she did not like Myrtle, but she had a tendency to make her sadder than necessary, so she just smiled politely at Myrtle. "Hello Myrtle, you are up early, what are you doing?"

Myrtle gave a long, depressed sigh, " I was only contemplating death." She floated down to Harry. "I'm glad you visited Harry." she added with a shrill giggle.

Harry felt a little uncomfortable. She gave a little grin and told Myrtle, " I can't really converse for long, I've go exploring to do. I'm on a mission."

The Myrtle's transparent silver eyes widened. "Oooh" She cooed as she floated around her and swooped upward. " Oooh, you are going back into that place, aren't you?"

"Myrtle please. I only want to explore. I could even make some money off this. You shouldn't tell anyone." Harry wagged her finger at Myrtle in faux menace.

"I promise!" Myrtle giggled. " You are my friend and you visit me."

Harry smiled up at Myrtle. " Of course I'm your friend. Now if you excuse me-" Harry walked to the sink with the snake faucet. "-I've got some 'sploring to do." She focused her eyes on the snake and whispered at it to open. She looked over at Myrtle, who looked fascinated and worried at the same time. Harry smirked as she sat on the edge and gave her a salute before sliding down.


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost ironic to Harry. She never went to an amusement park, so this was the closest that she ever had that compared to a water slide. Except the water was slime. Slime and dust. She landed on the thin layer of small animal bones with a crunch. She dusted herself off, checked her broom for damage, and strode down to the rubble that Lockhart had created. Using the levitation charm, she managed to make a pathway through to the other side and journeyed, to what she assumed was Salazar Slytherin's gigantic stone head. She glanced around her, the memories of that night were vivid within her mind.

The giant basilisk corpse rotted away, the stench a bit underwhelming if she were honest. It's blood, a large dark stain upon the stone floor, stood as a reminder to her that lives were almost lost that night. She shuddered as she recalled how lucky everyone was to come out that night. Nearby was the ink stain where she had stabbed Tom Riddle's journal. _A diary, that fake tough boy kept a diary,_ thought, mocking the man who had tried to kill her. She looked over to where Ginny had once lain, pale as snow, practically dying. The hairs on her arms had risen. Again doubt had begun to invade her heart. Taking a deep breath, she put down her broom, and gently moved the basilisk corpse gently with a levitation charm. She had exposed the entrance to, what she assumed was, its nest, which was Salazar Slytherin's mouth. She walked towards it and put a hand on the door. Taking another breath, she closed her eyes and spoke in parseltongue for it to open.

She opened her eyes and lowered her hand. For a moment nothing happened, she worried that only Riddle could open it. Her worries were disturbed by the grinding of stone, as the mouth opened. She swallowed nervously as more of the dark interior could be seen.

"Lumos" she whispered as she mentally prepared herself to enter inside. Inhaling and exhaling, she went in. Her heart beat uncomfortable in her chest, but she ignored it. Light from her wand shone upon dirt and bones that littered the floor. It was a fairly large room, plenty of room for the snake to curl up comfortably, Harry guessed. She looked around the room, but it was all the same around. She groaned in frustration.

"Lumos Maxima!" she said loudly. Brighter balls of lights emerged from her wand fully illuminating the hollow head of Salazar Slytherin. After a moment for her eyes to fully adjust to the brighter light, she looked once more. Still hoping for some clue, anything, to tell her that this place had hope for some fortune. _Maybe I should speak snake again,_ she thought to herself. She checked her watch, it was half past seven. She felt silly, because by time she got upstairs, changed and got to class, she would endure the entire day knowing that she failed in her search for _treasure._

She slumped against the wall, propping up her elbows and knees and covering her face with her hands. The light was beginning to dim but harry had no urge to cast the spell again. _Ginny may not understand why I want to put myself through this, but it is necessary,_ She thought with some despair. _I could use the money to get away. To get the things I need and wanted. Money doesn't buy happiness, this I know, but it would buy my freedom or at least think so._ After a few minutes, with her head still in her hands, she began to pray she was not wrong.

"Please let there be something." She murmured, not realizing that she was speaking Parseltongue. "Let there be something, please show me something. Open up something for me!" She whispered. Another few minutes went by and nothing. Harry unfurled her body, and stood up and stretched. She cast lumos and heaved a frustrated sigh. She was angry that this little adventure bore no fruit from her effort. She made her way out of the stone hollow, and as she was at the doorway she paused and gave one last glance behind her. Her eyes widened in surprise. She lowered her wand.

There before here was a somewhat plain dark wooden door with simple silver handles shaped like snakes, which faced each other. She stood there dumbstruck, her mouth slightly agape. Harry did not move for what seemed to her, was an eternity. Still astounded, she moved tentatively forward, wand raised. She reached out to touch the door with her fingertips; The silver snakes were cold as ice. She swallowed nervously and breath softly outwardly to calm herself. _Push or pull?_ She thought, another futile effort to remain calm. Harry gave a quick pull and a push of the door. The door opened by the small shove. Although it was pitch black the inside, Harry could see faint outlines of the interior; None of it discernible.

"Lumos Maxima!" she said loudly, her voice echoing off the stone walls. The balls of light revealed a long corridor with another door at the end. She humphed. "No time like the present." she checked her watch and grimaced " Maybe for the next time actually.".

It was nearing eight, so she backed away and exited the hollow. As she walked back to the pipe, she smiled hard. _It was one thing to have a secret place only I can get into, but there is more in the chamber! Hopefully less dangerous but still!_ She said to herself as she mounted her broom and flew carefully up the pipe.


End file.
